5 Times Walter & Paige Almost Made Love, and When They Finally Did 5
by FoxPhile
Summary: Part 5 Paige arranges a romantic weekend in Mexico. Their cellphones are off, and no one on the team knows where they are. What could go wrong? A "5 Things" Fic collaboration by WeBuiltThePyramids, WriterFreak001 and FoxPhile. Cover art designed by WriterFreak001.


**Author's Note:** This fic is part of a collaboration between WeBuiltThePyramids, WriterFreak001 and FoxPhile. Each Author has written two stories that, together, make up the collection. The stories are best read in order. You can find information on the next story in the series at the end of this chapter. Links to all the stories can be found on my profile page.

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own** _ **/scorpion**_ **. This story is for entertainment purposes only. I make no profit and no infringement of copyrights is intended.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

"We are going to have our romantic getaway, if it's the last thing we do!"

Paige settled herself into the passenger seat and closed the door. Walter watched as she secured her seatbelt before putting the Malibu in gear. He held no belief in jinxes or Murphy's Law, but he understood the premise, and could not help hoping that Paige's statement would not be prophetic.

"If I were of a… superstitious nature… I would caution against making such statements. Given that, thus far our uh… failure rate has significantly exceeded what might be expected; taking measures… however ludicrous… to diminish the odds of further failure may be advisable." Walter glanced quickly to his side and grinned.

"This is not a matter to joke about, Walter O'Brien," Paige grinned back, her expression at odds with the stern tone she adopted. "I am a healthy adult woman in a healthy adult relationship and we have been thwarted four times now from taking that relationship to a physical level. I refuse to give in! We will have our moment and we _will_ …"

"Will what?" Walter asked.

Paige was beautiful when she blushed. The hue tinting her cheeks reminded Walter of the flush she acquired when he kissed her – especially when he also stroked her skin in certain places. It didn't take a genius to discover that Paige particularly enjoyed when he fondled her breasts – although he was glad that a genius had. He looked forward to finding out just how much she liked it.

He blinked. They had over three hour's drive ahead of them. Allowing himself to dwell on Paige's breasts was an invitation to disaster. Paige would never forgive him if he wrecked her car. To say nothing of how he would feel if he were the cause of a fifth failed attempt to consummate their relationship.

In the past few days as they experienced frustration after frustration, Walter found that his desire to make love with Paige was no longer a matter of want – it was a matter of _need_. He wanted their first experience to be pure; an expression of the best aspects of his feelings for her. But the truth was, lately when he thought about it – and he thought about it nearly every waking moment – his thoughts became primal.

 _We've waited so long, waited so long._

 _I've got two tickets to paradise,_

 _Won't you pack your bags; we'll leave tonight._

 _I've got two tickets to paradise…_

Walter blinked again. Under normal circumstances, he found listening to Paige sing along with the car stereo enjoyable. This song, however, only reminded him of what hopefully awaited – finally. It was going to be a long, long drive.

* * *

Paige stood on the edge of the veranda, watching the sun settle over the ocean. Upon their arrival, she immediately unpacked and changed into a silky sleep outfit that consisted of impossibly short shorts and a buttoned tank top, covered by a filmy see-through wrap that revealed everything and danced alluringly in the light breeze off the ocean.

Walter had changed as well. He felt very overdressed in his long-sleeved pajamas and full-length draw-string pants. Despite his desire, he still found himself shy of appearing nude – even with Paige; at least until things got heated. He'd been ready and even anxious to remove his swimwear – and hers – during their last encounter. Inappropriate as it was, if Walter believed in prayer, he'd be praying right now that he would soon find himself naked with an equally naked Paige in his arms.

She turned and smiled. "Still shy, huh?"

Walter nodded.

"You know, this place is so secluded, we could have Sex on the Beach if you want."

Walter walked up and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her neck and breathing in the light scent of lavender. It was intoxicating and arousing. He wondered how he would manage in future to concentrate on work whenever Paige used her hand lotion. He eased the filmy wrap off her shoulder and playfully nipped her skin.

"I believe the sand would likely be uncomfortable. I'm fairly sure the very large bed just inside will make a more appropriate venue."

He paused, "Um… before we get started, did you call Ralph?"

Paige laughed. "Yes, he's fine. The Gronstadts will take good care of him. They plan to take Ralph and Jimmy to the zoo tomorrow, and they have the number of that burner phone I brought, just in case."

"Good. I have my phone, but it's been turned off since we left. Your regular phone?"

"Same. No one on the team can contact us directly, and they won't be able to track where we've gone. I loved Richard's idea of a little "vacation" and I want _this_ one to go according to plan. Although, just in case of a real world crisis, I casually mentioned to Happy yesterday that Ralph would be having a sleepover with the Gronstadts. It won't take her long, if it's really necessary, to realize I wouldn't let Ralph stay with them if they didn't have a way to contact me. But Happy's not stupid. I'm pretty sure she's figured out what… what we've been trying to do. She won't bother us unless it's something really, really big."

"Really, really big, huh?" Walter grinned, pulling her closer and kissing her lightly. He had become familiar with the concept of innuendo, and was gratified that his attempts generally elicited giggles and the occasional bloom of color. He was discovering that what he previously found distasteful with other women, was fun and exciting with Paige. It amazed him that he had for so long dismissed love as a fantasy. It was far from that. Love, he was finding, was an incredibly powerful thing; capable of changing something terrible into something wonderful. He couldn't wait to find out just how wonderful.

"Come with me, love," Walter urged, walking backwards into the room. "We can still enjoy the ocean and the breezes and the sunset and all the romance of what is really just natural phenomena from within the confines of the bed. I don't want to take any chances that further delay will invite another interruption – even with all the precautions we've taken."

Paige laughed, awkwardly trying to undo Walter's buttons as they stumbled together towards the bed. Her wrap slipped off her shoulders and she wiggled an arm to allow it to fall somewhere in the middle of the floor. Walter felt the edge of the bed hit the backs of his knees just before he fell backwards. Paige's grip on his shirt caused it to rip slightly as he fell, but then she was on top of him. His arms immediately wrapped around her and he rolled slightly, until they were facing each other, lying side by side crosswise across the bed.

"I um… don't think this is really how this is supposed to work," Paige commented. She got up on her hands and knees on the bed, looming over him. "Come on," she continued, leaning down to kiss him. "Race you to the head of the bed!" She began to crawl towards the inviting pile of pillows and Walter turned just in time to see her wiggle her bottom at him before she turned and sat. She patted the space beside her. "I'm waiting!"

Walter scrambled to bring his own legs fully onto the bed and find his way across the expanse. Then she was in his arms and he was in hers and they were kissing, tongues tangling and hands grasping ears and hair and clothing. Of all the things they'd done so far, Walter was sure that kissing Paige was his favorite. That didn't mean he wasn't using a small part of his brain to work at the buttons on her top. He resisted – just barely – the urge to simply rip it off. Paige liked her clothes. He knew that. He had to be careful, no matter that he felt he might implode if he couldn't feel her, skin on skin.

Without warning, Paige pulled her mouth away from his and Walter heard a disappointed moan that he barely recognized as his own. Paige was pushing on his shirt sleeve and he twisted until his arm was free. Then she wiggled down until the top of her head was just below his chin. Without any other part of her within reach, Walter kissed the top of her head until he felt her mouth wrap around one nipple. Her tongue was swirling around it as her hand reached up and began to tease the other. Walter was well aware that this was something men did to arouse women, but he never dreamed that his nipples, which he'd so zealously hidden from view, could be the source of such pleasure. Before he could process what was happening, Paige reached down with her other hand, letting it rest just below his navel. She paused a moment and lifted her head. Dimly aware of the interruption, Walter looked down.

"Is this okay, Walter? If I touch you?" She asked.

Walter didn't understand the question. She'd been touching him – amazingly touching him – all this time. Why would she ask now? Then he felt her fingers questing tentatively beneath the waistband of his pants. Suddenly it was clear. Even though they'd discussed boundaries and agreed on some limits, she was asking his permission before proceeding into areas previously unexplored.

"Will it be… too much?"

Walter nodded his head. Paige immediately withdrew her hand. "Oh… okay."

"No… I mean yes," Walter replied. "You can touch me… pretty much anywhere you like."

Paige smiled. "Back atcha, genius-boy!"

Paige resumed her attentions to his nipples while simultaneously loosening the drawstring on his pants. Suddenly, she was on her knees, hovering over him, one hand on either of his hips. She hooked a single finger under each side of his waistband and paused, looking intensely into his eyes. The question was obvious. The answer even more so. He nodded vigorously.

Paige gently tugged downward and Walter wiggled his hips to help. Within a moment, she was back in her previous position, kissing various spots on his torso, pausing to nibble or suck here and there. One hand teased its way along the line that snaked downward from his navel. Walter couldn't quite see where she was headed, but that was hardly necessary. As she wrapped her fingers around him, he realized he was allowing her to do everything. That certainly wasn't his intent, but their current position made it nearly impossible for him to reach any part of her that could bring her pleasure. He raised his head and looked down, raising his hands in the air, trying to determine if there was an erogenous zone anywhere within reach. Finally, he determined that he would simply have to shift their positions.

He placed a hand on either side of her waist and twisted, moving slowly, considering where her hand still was. At the same time, he moved further down, which unfortunately put his nipples out of Paige's reach but brought his lips down to hers. He kissed her long and deep, marveling that there seemed to be a direct link between the two points of contact; as though an electric current sparked by their entwined tongues travelled through his abdomen and down to where her fingers continued to produce incredible flares of pleasure.

Walter could not help comparing this experience to others in his past. He couldn't believe the excitement and anticipation he was feeling. He needed to make sure the experience was just as incredible for Paige.

He groped with one hand and began working again on the buttons of her top. Finally, the last one popped open and he pushed the slippery material away so that he could cup her soft breast with his fingers. He circled her nipple with his thumb, working his way closer until he could feel it harden and she began to hum. Reluctantly, he pulled his lips from hers and trailed a path of kisses on her chin, and then further until he replaced his thumb with his mouth. Recalling her invitation, and emboldened by the knowledge that he'd been there before, Walter moved his own hand down to her tiny shorts and slipped inside. She was warm and wet and slick and Walter stroked slowly up and down just inside the folds. After a moment, he drew one finger up until he could feel the hardening nub. Paige sucked in a breath and Walter responded by flicking his tongue rapidly against her nipple while simultaneously using the pad of his finger to alternately rub, then encircle her clit.

"Ooooh," Paige gasped. She began to squirm and twist in the bed and Walter smiled. A moment later, Walter felt a swoosh of silky material slide across his arm and realized that Paige was struggling to push her pants down. He abandoned her breast for a moment to assist, and between them they were able to shove the material down to her knees. A few awkward kicks later and Paige was fully naked on the bed beside him.

It was finally happening. The thing he'd never thought he'd ever want. The thing he realized he wanted since he first danced with Paige and since he'd gazed at her through a shower of fake snow.

"Abran! Policía! Abran de inmediato!"

There was a violent knocking at the door. Whoever it was repeated, in English. "Walter O'Brien! Open immediately! This is the law! Police! Open!"

* * *

Paige paced the floor. She'd pleaded with the man in the suit and the uniformed officers with him, but they'd been implacable. Walter was wanted by the Mexican State Police. The hotel operator recognized his name from a watch list and reported him as soon as they registered. She tried her best to convince them, in English and in Spanish, that there had to be some mistake. But they'd put handcuffs on Walter and taken him away, only allowing him to put his shoes on. When the knock came, he'd jumped off the bed and shrugged quickly back into his pajama top, running around to the other side to grab her wrap and fling it towards her. He hopped to the door then, struggling to pull his pants back on, barely dragging them up to his waist before the deafening pounding resumed. She could only imagine how he must have felt, being dragged out to the street with his shirt flapping open and his half undone pants sliding dangerously down his hips. Walter who was so shy… subjected to what must have seemed to him like being paraded through the streets naked.

She hadn't given a thought at the time to her own embarrassment. She had her shirt buttoned, the bedcovers pulled up around her waist and the wrap around her shoulders before Walter reached the door. As the men came in, she was able to wiggle back into her pants underneath the covers. But the top covered almost nothing and the state of the bed made it obvious what they'd been in the middle of. Despite the seriousness of the situation, she found herself blushing furiously every time she recalled the smirks of the men.

They would not allow her to come with them, nor tell her anything about where they were taking Walter. Which was probably just as well, because there was likely nothing she could do and it was much more important that she contact Cabe and the team and get Scorpion working on clearing up this mess – whatever it was. Cabe promised he would get Homeland and the State Department working on things and now the team were on their way down. Sylvester was doing his best to hack into Mexican law enforcement computers to try and find out where Walter was being held, and on what charges.

She went to the door for probably the fiftieth time, realizing as she did so that she would likely see the same thing – an empty courtyard with no sign yet of her friends. But she was wrong. Toby and Happy lead the way up the walk, followed by Cabe. Paige found herself clutching Sly, who wrapped his arms around her and held tight.

"Hey, hey, Paige," Sly whispered. "We're going to figure this out and we're going to get Walter back. Scorpion never fails. It'll be okay."

Hearing her son's words echoed by the man who was like her brother nearly undid her again. How would she ever tell Ralph if they were not able to free Walter? She couldn't think of that now. She had to find out what Scorpion had been able to do so far. She eased herself away from Sly and brushed at her eyes.

"So… what have you all been able to find out?" she demanded.

Cabe walked up and put a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't we go inside. I know things seem bad, but we've got a good bead on what's happening and I think we can work this out."

Paige released a breath. She turned back towards the door of the bungalow, where just hours ago she'd been in Walter's arms. Looking up, she saw Toby eyeing her. She knew if he said one inappropriate word, she would make Happy a widow before she was wed.

"Paige," Toby began. "We all care about Walter. Love him, even. We're gonna find a way out of this, or our name is not Scorpion."

Paige smiled weakly. Just when you thought you knew a guy!

* * *

Walter sat on a stone bench in a small, hot room. There was a barred window near the ceiling, and a stainless steel toilet/sink combination in one corner. They'd removed the handcuffs when they shoved him inside, and he'd been able to button his shirt. But they pulled the string out of his pants, claiming that it represented a risk. If he stood, he had to hold his pants up with one hand.

He'd not been able to find out what charges he was being held on or any other information. He'd asked to speak to the American consulate – he was a citizen now, after all. He was told that the American Embassy had been informed. Under the best of circumstances, he knew it could be hours or even days before a Consular Officer would visit.

He had confidence that Paige would contact Cabe and he and Scorpion were probably working right now on securing his release – or at least getting him legal representation. But he resigned himself that he might be stuck here for days before he even saw anyone who might be of help.

And he still hadn't managed to make love with Paige.

"Get up, Mr. O'Brien. There is someone here to see you."

Walter looked towards the door, which was being unlocked by yet another uniformed guard. The man who originally arrested him was standing outside.

"A representative from the American Embassy has come," the man said. "You are either very lucky or very important. I've never known the Embassy to send someone so quickly."

Walter stood quickly, then suddenly made a grab for his pants. Holding his waistband tightly with one hand, he approached the door.

"Please put your hands in front of you Mr. O'Brien. You must have the handcuffs again. Capturing Walter O'Brien is quite an accomplishment. We would not wish to have you escape. If you try, we might have to shoot you."

Walter looked up. He was surprised to realize there seemed to be no malice in the man's expression, despite the implied threat. He recognized that the man was simply stating the facts as he knew them. It was an attitude that Walter could appreciate, despite the situation. He followed the man and the two officers, doing his best to hold his pants up.

* * *

In the interview room, Walter nearly gave things away.

"Fortunately, these Tijuana police don't know one American credential from another. I flashed my Homeland badge, told them I was from the Consulate and here I am," Cabe said as he sat at the small table. "Now let me tell you what's going on."

"Please," Walter agreed. "But first – is Paige okay?"

Cabe looked up from where he was shuffling papers. "Paige is doing as well as can be expected, son. She's worried about you. I wish I could have brought her with me, but I just couldn't trust either of you not give things away. I take it you two were down here for a romantic rendezvous?"

Walter could feel himself blush and Cabe quickly amended, "No – you don't have to tell me anything. That's your business. I promise I'll get you back to… whatever it was you were doing… just as quick as I can."

"Oh… okay," Walter agreed. "What are all these papers? Legal documents? Are those my charging papers?"

Cabe smiled. "Nope. This stuff doesn't mean a thing. I just brought it along for the act. Here's what Sly's been able to find out."

Walter listened as Cabe explained that his arrest was based on a standing warrant by the Mexican State Police for one Walter O'Brien who was wanted for fraud against the Mexican government. The Walter O'Brien named in the warrant had contracted with the government to provide computer security services. After taking a large advance payment to cover living expenses and equipment, the man had left the country, having failed to provide any services whatsoever.

"Well, obviously, this guy is some other Walter O'Brien", Walter noted. "I've certainly never defrauded the Mexican government."

"I'm not even sure the guy's name is really Walter O'Brien," Cabe said. "But the good news is, we have proof that it's not you."

"Proof? What kind of proof?"

"Well, son," Cabe responded, taking a folded paper out of his pocket and pushing it across the table. "Seems before he skipped the country, the other Walter O'Brien went out celebrating with some of new friends. This picture was taken to commemorate the occasion. More than likely, the Mexican authorities would have gotten around to looking at this themselves… eventually… and realized you look nothing like this yahoo. But probably not before you spent too many nights in their fine accommodations. All I have to do is get State to pressure the boys in blue down here to put two and two together a little quicker and we'll have you out of here."

Walter frowned. "Any chance we can get this done tonight?"

Cabe sighed. "I'm afraid not, son. It's already too late for us to contact any of the official Mexican government offices. I'm afraid you're going to have to stay here tonight. But I'll be up with the roosters in the morning, waking up whoever I have to, to get you out of here sooner rather than later. Trust me, son."

Walter's shoulders slumped. "I trust you Cabe. I just really wanted to…"

"I know, Walter. I know."

* * *

Walter stepped out of the van. Thanks to Cabe, he was wearing normal clothes again and didn't have to worry about his pants falling down. Like most governments, not much happened in Mexico on a Saturday, so he'd spent two nights in a Mexican jail. He supposed it was a story he could tell his grandchildren someday – if he ever had grandchildren. Now all he wanted was to see Paige. He didn't care if all of Scorpion and half of Homeland Security were waiting inside the little bungalow, he was going to take her in his arms and kiss her like he'd never kissed her before.

"Walter!" Paige came running across the courtyard and flung open the gate, practically jumping into his arms.

"Oh-Okay." Walter said, grinning as he wrapped his arms around her. On impulse, he picked her up and spun around. He'd seen such scenes in romance movies. He'd been unable – still – to give Paige the romantic interlude she deserved; the least he could do is give her a moment.

"Woah! The Prodigal Genius returns!"

Walter stopped spinning and set Paige down, but kept one arm around her. "Toby!" Walter acknowledged his friend. "I take it Happy and Sly are inside?"

"Yes," Toby responded, "They are. We all stayed here while Cabe worked his magic on State and the Mexican authorities to get you sprung. Sly and Cabe stayed two cabins over while me and the Missus made sure to keep the bed warm for you two." Toby winked and nudged Walter in the ribs.

"Oh God!" Paige cried.

"Let's just go inside," Walter groaned. "I want to get the heck out of this country!"

"Toby!" Cabe called from where he stood by the van. Why don't you get Happy and Sly to get their things and get out here. We'll get on our way and let Walter and Paige have a little time to get themselves together. Walter? Are you okay to drive home? I can come with if you need and let Happy drive the van back to LA."

"I'll be fine, Cabe. Thanks," Walter responded as he steered Paige towards the front door. He did feel the need to shower and change clothes.

They met Happy and Sly just inside the door. Happy surprised Walter, giving him a big hug. Sly patted Walter on the back and told him he was glad to know his brother was not a wanted criminal. Before long, Walter and Paige were alone, standing on the veranda, looking out at the peaceful ocean.

"We… we have a little time before we really have to leave," Walter ventured. "We could… try again?"

Paige turned around and put her arms around his neck. She kissed him, but Walter realized it was a kiss of promise.

"I know we've been frustrated so many times, Walter. But I don't want to be rushed. Plus, I heard what Toby said," she glanced towards the bed and shuddered. "He may just have been joking, but I really can't stomach the thought of…"

"No… no… you're right. There will be another time."

"Oh, you can bet on it!" Paige winked and turned back into the room.

"Wait!" Walter pulled her back, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "I know I've said this before, but I really, really love you, Paige Dineen. If you want romance, then I want to give you romance. You deserve it. And this," he waved his hand toward the bed, "this will happen when it's meant to."

Paige smiled. "I know."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Please continue on to the next story in this series, written by the amazingly talented WeBuiltThePyramids. Links to all the stories can be found on my profile page. Enjoy! NOTE: Not all chapters may appear while browsing due to their M rating.

(Please consider leaving a review.)


End file.
